Various multimedia control systems exist which may be used to interconnect and control a wide variety of audio, video and possibly other types of devices. Many conventional multimedia control systems require the creation or customization of at least some source code in order to initially configure a system as well as to account for subsequent changes in system components, system expansion and the like. Historically, dealers and installers, as opposed to manufacturers, were the ones confronted with the slow, costly and inconvenient task of customizing software, often through subcontract to independent software developers.
At least from the perspective of dealers and installers, there are several major disadvantages with the conventional approach. First, it is extremely difficult to control quality in connection with customized software. Dealers and installers are put in the position of relying upon independent developers to document and maintain complex systems on a per customer basis. If a customer's equipment is damaged or destroyed, it may be very time-consuming, costly or impossible to reconstruct and restore the customer's system. In addition, if something does not work, it is the dealer or installer who the customer knows and will look to for resolution.
Second, customized software may not support or may interfere with the operation of equipment that the customer wishes to add to his or her system in the future. In view of the cost and inconvenience, most customers will not be satisfied with a system which requires software customization simply to add new equipment, upgrade or expand system capacity. Such dissatisfaction negatively affects a dealer's or installer's business by reduced future sales of upgrades and new equipment.